marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Factor Annual Vol 1 4
** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Unnamed & * Several Aqua Co. workers Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Ghaur's ship | StoryTitle2 = ...That I Be Bound in a Nutshell | Writer2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Bob Harras | Synopsis2 = After his trial, Magneto finds himself invited to Latveria, where Doom expects him, alongside an imprisoned telepathic mutant girl. Doom is curious about Magneto, having changed his ways and wants to know what lies behind that change of heart. He offers Magneto a restored version of his helmet and they begin a mental duel, meant to expose their weaknesses. Both men witness how the other became what he was, shaped by the tragedies of their past. However, those are their strengths, Magneto points out and insists that he has embraced another path. Doom tests him by pointing out the danger, should the girl who witnessed all this ever talk. Magneto seemingly kills her, tells Doom he is disgusted by the charade and leaves. The girl was merely a robot. Nevertheless, Doom believes that he had his answers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Alexis, a robot - * Unnamed American University students * * * * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Inferno Aftermath | Writer3_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler3_1 = Jim Fern | Inker3_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist3_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Bob Harras | Synopsis3 = Jake and Elwood, two FBI agents, are sent to New York in the aftermath of Inferno to inquire what happened. After questioning several witnesses, they are finally relegated to asking X-Factor. The mutant heroes decide that people aren’t ready for the truth and, with the help of Reed Richards, concoct a cover story about this having been a mass hallucination caused by a hypno-ray. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Several Demons Other Characters: * ,See The Blues Brothers, this character is similar to Jake Blues FBI agent for "Inferno Affair" * ,See The Blues Brothers, this character is similar to Elwood Blues FBI agent for "Inferno Affair" * and other unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** and ********* ****** ******* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Saga of the Serpent Crown Chapter 10: Emperor of Death! | Writer4_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler4_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker4_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist4_1 = Santiago Tapia Jr. | Letterer4_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer4_2 = Jade Moede | Editor4_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Editor4_2 = Gregory Wright | Synopsis4 = The Watcher relates how Namor tried to kill Naga (in possession of the Serpent Crown), thought he killed Dorma, but actually killed Liyna. Karthon slays Naga and is almost controlled by the serpent crown, but Namor intervenes. Lemuria takes Karthon as their new ruler. Llyra, the high priestess of Set, plans to kill Karthon and become empress. Ghaur observes her. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Unnamed Lemurians * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * 1st story is part 10 of 14 of Atlantis Attacks crossover event. * 2nd story: Doctor Doom and Magneto's origins. * 4th story is part 10 of 14 of Saga of the Serpent Crown crossover event. * Issue includes bonus pinups of: X-Factor Annual Vol 1 4 Pinup 1.jpg| Happy Summer Vacation by Jon Bogdanove & Al Milgrom | Trivia = * In the first story, the editors state to watch for an upcoming story in X-Factor to learn of how the Beast and Jean Grey end up in their predicament. This story however, never shows in the series. * The art left it somewhat unclear if the girl in the Magneto and Doctor Doom story was indeed real or a robot. She was clarified as a Doombot in a later X-Factor letters column. | Recommended = | Links = }} References Category:Atlantis Attacks Category:Inferno (Event) Category:Saga of the Serpent Crown